Blackjack and poker are two very well known and popular card games. Gaming establishments are always introducing variations to slot machines and table games to increase player excitement and enjoyment. One method of increasing player excitement is to include additional wagering opportunities, bonus games or payout schemes. However, bonus games have not been developed for table games such as Blackjack and poker, where the bonus or secondary game is a persistence game played over a series of plays of the primary game. Therefore, there is a need to create new and exciting games that combine aspects of both poker and blackjack as well as include a bonus game that is played overall several plays of the base game. This provides added excitement to the player by having additional opportunities to win awards. Moreover, in multiplayer table games the player often has idle time while waiting for other players at the table to make decisions. This type of secondary game gives the player an enjoyable diversion that occupies idle time between plays.